


Body Heat

by KiraYamiDemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYamiDemon/pseuds/KiraYamiDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a midnight snowball fight the boys warm up the best way they know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bench/gifts).



> Hope this is to your liking!


End file.
